


Organization

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Annie and Mitchell have a disagreement about their relationship.





	Organization

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

“I love you, but please stop reorganizing my closet,” Mitchell begs, holding his hands up in surrender as Annie frowns, “I appreciate your organization skills, but I have no idea where any of my shoes are.” 

Annie scoffs, crossing her arms. 

“That is a complete and utter lie, because you always leave your shoes halfway under the couch.”

Undeniably true, because George whines in the mornings about tripping over them. 

“What about my scrubs?” 

“Dig to the bottom of the laundry hamper like you always do.” 

Annie smiles, shrugging until her shoulders touch her ears. 

“What was that about reorganization?”


End file.
